Alliance
Alliances Alliance's are Knight's Fable's version of Guilds or Clans, and it comes with many of it's own unique functions. In the top left corner is all the info associated with whatever Alliance you are currently in. Everything within that box is made public, minus the Alliance Exp and the Alliance Declaration. Alliance Level The Alliance Level determines what is and isn't available to your alliance. At higher levels, you are able to access more of the Alliance. Alliance Funds Funds are used to upgrade the various buildings within the Alliance. The higher the building level, the more funds required to upgrade it. Also take note that the Building Level can NOT be higher than the Alliance Level. Leadership Rankings Like most games, the Alliances in this game have their own ranking system for the Leadership. Starting from the top rank to the lowest rank, they are: #Leader - Max: 1 #Vice Leader - Max: 1 #Officer - Max: 1 #Deacon Officer - Max: 2 #Elite - Max: 4 #Member Each rank has its own set of responsibilities. The higher the rank, the more responsibilities a player has. Functions There are various different functions that can be utilized within the Alliance. They are, as follows: # Meditation # Jobs # Sea of Senses # Treasure # Library # Training # Hall of Heroes # Secret Arena # Team Dungeon # Message Board Meditation Every day, you can Meditate within the Alliance. There are 3 different types of Meditation that you can do. They are: #Shallow Meditation - Costs 1,000 Silver. Player gains 30 Contribution and 10 Prestige, Alliance gains 100 Funds. #Deep Meditation - Costs 30 Gold. Player gains 300 Contribution and 100 Prestige, Alliance gains 300 Funds. #Super Meditation - Costs 90 Gold. Player gains 1,200 Contribution and 1,000 Prestige, Alliance gains 1,200 Funds. Note: Increasing the Building Level will increase the rewards gained by +10% per level (Level 1 = 0%, Level 2 = 10%, etc.) Jobs Every day, players can do Alliance jobs to increase the Alliance's Exp and Funds, as well as their own personal Contribution and Prestige. Each day, the Building changes its "Theme". When a Job with the same title as the Theme is completed, the rewards earned are doubled. Each job is assigned a different color, similar to Equipments Gear Ratings. From lowest to highest, the ranking goes as follows: #White #Green #Blue #Purple #Orange Note: Increasing the Building Level will allow members to complete more Jobs each day. Sea of Senses The Sea of Senses is a buidling that allows members to withdraw a certain amount of Wisdom from it, depending on their Battle Shrine Rank and Life Value. The higher you rank in Battle Shrine, the more Wisdom you can take out of it. However, their is a limit to how much the Alliance can take out per day. Players who are VIP2 and are a Deacon Officer within the Alliance, they can spend 80 gold to replenish the Sea of Senses. Note: Increasing the Building Level will increase the amount of Wisdom the Alliance can withdraw per day. Treasure In the Treasure Room, 2 players can compete for a single treasure every so often, and play "Rock - Paper - Scissors" for it. The winner takes the chest, which usually contains Silver, Wisdom and an INT Potion. Note: Increasing the Building Level will decrease the amount of time between treasures, and increase the rewards. Library At the Library, players can exchange Contribution points for Skill Scrolls and Star Atlas Tomes. Note: Increasing the Building Level increases the amount of Scrolls / Tomes players can purchase Training The Training Quarters is a building that unlocks special passive skills that benefit each member of the alliance. Note: Increasing the Building Level will increase the effect of all skills. Hall of Heroes In the Hall of Heroes, players can exchange Contribution points for titles that increase the players stats. Also, the higher in rank the player is within the Alliance, the better the title they can claim. Secret Arena The Secret Arena is like the Alliance's own personal World Boss that they can summon once their offering meets the required amount. The Dragon (Sahlonax) starts off with about 20,000,000 Health Points, and as the building level increases, so does his stats. For every attack a player does on him, they gave a substantial amount of Exp and Wisdom. Once the Portal for fighting Sahlonax is open, a cooldown timer appears. Until the cooldown is completed, no items can be devoted to the Secret Arena. Inside the Secret Arena there is a "D-Crystal Shop". This is where you can spend Dragon Crystals to purchase items such as Passive Hero Scrolls and Nostrums. Note: Increasing the Building Level will increases Sahlonax's Stats as well as unlock items in the shop. Team Dungeon (Will fill this in later. This is currently one of the few things I have yet to personally experience in this game, so I will update this page when I know more) Message Board This is where members of the Alliance can leave messages for each other. All the messages are persistent and will remain on the message board, regardless if you log out and return. It makes for a good place to leave reminders to everyone. Category:Alliance